Azure and Gold
by IceMaize
Summary: She felt like she knew him just by looking at his azure eyes. Soon, she remembered of their very first meeting. But did he remember her gold eyes as well as she remembered his azure eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Note : I have no idea why I wrote this… I must be really bored? Screw school! Are you guys confused? Please tell me what you don't understand and I'll try to explain cause I got quite confused while writing this as well but I guess I got it figured out now? The setting of the start is where she first met Tokiya! By the lake at the academy! Does anyone here remember? Yes, no, don't know? Anyway, please sit back, relax and enjoy the story. (It's raw. Didn't check cause it's kinda late now…)

* * *

Haruka Nanami put her arm over her eyes as she lied on her bed with her back facing it. She sighed softly before standing up. She walked to where her jacket was and put it on, not wanting to shiver while taking a walk. She looked around the room while standing in front of her door.

She was alone, how alien the feeling was.

Frowning, she closed her eyes and left.

She walked to the backyard of the dorm and looked at the area she found when she first came, just a few days ago. Everything was similar to the place she found at the academy, except that there was a bench placed in front of the lake. She sat on the wooden bench and looked at the lake shining from the moonlight.

She placed her elbows on her knees and used her hands as pillows for her head to rest on. She smiled while looking at the lake which turned a bit to an azure blue with the full moon's light.

Her smile faltered a little as her mind immediately thought of someone who had the same azure in his eyes.

When he helped her at Saotome Academy, she felt a sense of familiarity inside her and she didn't know why. She couldn't figure it out and didn't bother asking him. She didn't want to be assumed as someone who was trying to get close to someone in S – Class for her own benefit. So, she brushed it off and ignored that tingling feeling that was making her feel as if they were old friends.

They had passed each other for a few more times in the academy and had a few brief exchanges of smiles but no words said.

Then when she caught him trying to get rid of his fear of heights by hanging onto the tree branch, he yelled at her, warning her not to tell anyone of what she saw. She was shocked that he yelled at her but she recovered quickly. She knew she had seen them before, those angry azure eyes. She wore a confused look as she recalled what she saw. When he flashed those angry eyes at her, an image of a child with blonde hair styled the same way Syo styled his, appeared and somehow overlapped with Syo, as if it was the same person, just the younger version.

That night, she had a dream. A dream about her past. Her grandmother had told her that there was a family staying at the countryside for a few days and wanted to greet them. She encouraged her to go as well, to make friends, seeing as their son was five years old too. That was how she had first met the boy with blond hair and mesmerizing azure eyes.

She sighed and decided to lie on the bench. She could see the beautiful sky and some stars twinkling. She had heard people say that when you look up at the night sky in the city, you wouldn't be able to see as much stars as you would in the countryside due to the pollution. It was true, she noted.

Her grandmother had invited them to their house to play a few pieces as they looked interested after knowing that she was a great pianist. While they thought that their son would be unentertained, they asked him to take a walk around the area with her. He had agreed, as well as her, knowing that he would be utterly bored if he stayed in the house.

"_What's your name?" She asked while smiling, her hands entwined behind her back as they walked around the fields. _

_With both his hands on the back of his head, he answered, "Kurusu Syo. What about you?"_

"_Nanami Haruka." She held out her hand for a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you!"_

_He chuckled at her unusual formalness and wore a mischievous smile. He took her hand, turned it and kissed the back part of her hand. "Nice to meet you too."_

_She blushed and he said, "My mom taught me that. She told me to do it to someone beautiful."_

_She muttered, "Thanks."_

_When they reached the strawberry field, she walked towards one plant and held the strawberry with one hand. She asked him, "Kurusu-kun, do you want to have one?"_

"_Sure. You like strawberries?" He said as he walked towards her. "And just call me Syo."_

"_Then… Syo-kun. Mm! I like strawberries," she answered._

"_No, no. Just Syo. Syo."_

"_Syo-kun."_

"_Syo."_

"_Syo-kun."_

"_Syo. I feel weird when people use the honorifics."_

"_Then, Syo-kun," she said as she plucked two strawberries and held one out for him. "You'll have to get used to it."_

"_Fine," he said as he accepted the strawberry._

When they came back, they only saw her grandmother present but not his parents. Her grandmother told them that his parents were going to be out for a while and suggested to Haruka to teach him something on the piano. She retreated from the area to prepare some snacks in the kitchen. After Syo had agreed to learn a song, they sat side-by-side on the chair and she started teaching him the notes for 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"_It sounds weird," he said, looking at his fingers on the piano._

"_That's because you're playing it wrongly," she said while giggling._

_He blushed a little and said, "It's not funny!"_

"_Okay, it isn't, it isn't." She placed his fingers on the correct notes and said, "We'll play it together, alright?"_

When his parent's came back, he had just mastered the song and he played it in front of his parents proudly. They clapped their hands and hugged him, feeling proud. After his parents exchanged a few words with her grandmother, they were getting ready to leave. Syo waved goodbye to her but his mother crouched down so that she was on the same eye-level as him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

_She said, "Syo, do you think Haruka's beautiful?"_

_Syo nodded and his mother continued, "So how should you say goodbye to someone who's beautiful?"_

_Syo blinked and hit his right hand's fist into the palm of his left hand as if he just realized something. He ran towards Haruka and hugged her tightly. He then ran back towards his parents and shouted, "Bye, Haruka! See you tomorrow!"_

Without waiting for a reply, he left with his parents.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the navy blue sky. She sat up and leaned against the bench. Did she fall asleep? Thinking it was probably late, she walked back to her room and lied on her bed. She recalled the last conversation she had with him that time before succumbing to a dreamless sleep.

"_Are you really leaving?" She asked as she looked at him with watery eyes._

"_Yeah," he said, keeping his gaze on the pond in front of them. He asked, "Haruka, do you think we'll see each other again?"_

"_I don't know." She hugged her knees which were brought up to her chest._

"_I think we will." He looked at her with a reassuring toothy smile. _

"_Really?" She asked as she looked up at him. Seeing that reassuring smile on his face did make her feel better._

"_Mm!" He nodded his head and continued, "My mom always says, 'If you're fated, destiny will bring you both together again'. We're fated to be friends so I'm sure destiny will let me see you again."_

_They both smiled._

* * *

Note : Please tell me if you're confused. I'm basically gonna repeat myself from the author's note up there if I elaborate on that. So, yea. Tell me. And! Tell me if there should be a next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Yeap, I intended to do one chapter from Nanami's POV and the next, Syo's. Oh, and… the setting in the first chapter was behind the DORM , my mistake there. Remember? In front of the gates is the agency then after a long path, it's the dormitory. So sorry! Oh, I already changed it. I actually thought that in the first chapter it was too… well, awkward for kids to act like? But oh wells. Oh and for the song in this chapter, you guys can sing along too! But remember, kids! The tone is longing and it's quite slow!

* * *

Syo Kurusu sat in front of the grand piano and simply stared at it. Practice had already finished quite some time ago and everyone was given free time for the remaining of the day. He could care less for what other business everyone else was doing and decided to stay back in the practice room, for a reason he wasn't even sure of. He placed his fingers on the piano and started playing a song known to every living thing in the world.

As he played the notes slowly, he sang along, his voice soft and overpowered by the sound of the piano. If anyone had heard him, they would've thought that he was thinking of someone who was gone, seeing his longing expression. Longing to know, see, touch or hear, no one knew, for he never revealed anything of such matters.

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"How I wonder what you are."

_"Kurusu Syo. What about you?"_

_ "Nice to meet you too."_

"Up above the world so high."

"Like a diamond in the sky"

_"You like strawberries?"_

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"How I wonder what you are."

He sighed. He'd remember every single detail of the dream the moment he open his eyes from his sleep and forget everything a second later. If he was lucky, he'd remember fragments or none at all.

He had always viewed his dreams as something sort of a story. He'd only remember minor details like strawberries, an old woman, a pond, fields, the countryside. Honestly, he'd jot them down onto a book but considering his roommates, there was a high chance that they might discover it. He wouldn't like it if that happened.

He always reminded himself of the major details when he was alone, so that he could think and maybe, just maybe, make out the story. Things like a smile, and two small right hands that belonged to children on the piano. He didn't know whose smile it was, or whose right hand it was that was playing the song with him.

All he remembered clearly was the song he was playing over again.

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

_"It still sounds weird."_

"How I wonder what you are," he continued to sing, unaware that someone had already entered the practice room and was humming along.

_"Are you sure you're teaching me correctly?"_

"Up above the world so high."

_"Yes! My grandmother taught me!"_

"Like a diamond in the sky."

_ "Yes! Did you see that? I played it perfectly!"_

_ "That's great! Now we can play it together!"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Twinkle twinkle little star."_

"How I wonder what you are."

He jumped a little when he heard someone clapping. He turned to the right, only to find himself looking at Nanami smiling.

"Syo-kun, I never knew you could play the piano," she said as she walked closer to him.

"I don't." He smiled sheepishly and used his left hand to rub the back part of his head. "I only know this song. Someone taught it to me a long time ago."

Nanami felt her heart beat getting faster and louder. Perhaps he did remember of the time, did he? She recalled the time when she saw nothing of recognition in his eyes and felt her heart drop. "Who?" She asked, her voice unintentionally louder than usual.

"I actually don't remember…" He had a light tint of pink on his cheeks, and he looked away for a moment, thinking his answer was rather ridiculous. How could he forget the person who taught him the only song he knew to play on piano?

Nanami felt herself feeling so disappointed that she could fall on her knees. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath, put on a smile and said, "I see. Do you want to play it together?"

"Sure!"

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"How I wonder what you are."

"Up above the world so high."

"Like a diamond in the sky."

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"How I wonder what you are."

They both sat there in silence for a moment, letting the last note of the song echo gently through the room.

"Nanami," he said. After a pause, he continued, "Do you want to eat lunch together? There's a café nearby the agency."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to!"

* * *

The waitress came and collected their empty plates and brought a small plate of fruits decorated splendidly. On the plate were sliced apples and watermelons, oranges and strawberries.

"Nanami, you know, I've always wondered about…" he paused as if trying to find the words he needed as he touched his chin.

"Hmm? About?" Nanami asked, her fork still in her mouth after eating the fruit.

"Er…" He paused for a while and mentally noted how cute she looked, it reminded him of a child. "You still remember the time we first met, in the academy?"

"Yeah. What about it?" She giggled a little after remembering Syo's reaction to the nickname Ren gave him.

"What's so funny?" He said and unconsciously noted how cute your giggle was.

She waved a hand dismissively and said, "No, it's nothing."

He looked at her suspiciously, wanting to question her further but he decided to drop it. He crossed his hands and said, "A-anyways, you thanked Ren for helping you during the entrance exam or something? And then Shibuya was talking about lifesaver 'B' or something."

"Oh, that. I was late on the day of the entrance exam and Jinguji-san stood up for me when the guards wouldn't let me in." She used her fork to get the last strawberry on the plate.

"You really like the strawberries, don't you?" Syo asked with a lifted eyebrow, stopping her from eating the strawberry. He screamed in his head, 'God, that time I reached the academy just in time! Dammit, why wasn't I late?'

A light tint of pink decorated her cheeks when she realized that most of the strawberries were already in her stomach. She giggled shyly and said, "Mm. Sorry, you can have the last one."

"You can have it. I'm not really fond of strawberries."

_"It's sweet! It's the first time I ate a strawberry!"_

Her smile faltered a little. "Too sweet?"

"No, it's just… I've never really bothered to try one." He looked away for a moment, thinking his excuse was quite ridiculous yet again.

"You should try it! This one's sweet!" She held out her fork to him with a smile.

He looked at the strawberry dumbly, speechless for a few seconds. Did she know what she was doing? "Y-Yeah." He opened his mouth and moved it towards the strawberry. When it was in his mouth, he placed his left hand on the table and rested his head on the palm of it, looking slightly away from Nanami.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her using the fork to take the last slice of watermelon. He blushed a little and said, "It's nice."

"Eh?"

"The strawberry's really nice," he said as he faced her.

"You never know till you try it!"

* * *

Syo turned the doorknob as slowly as possible and close the door fast but quietly when he entered the dark room. He didn't move and allowed his eyes to get accustomed to the darkness around him. He used his hand to grab the bracelets on his other hand to avoid the tinkling noise until he reached his desk and placed it carefully on the desk. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he climbed the ladder up to his bed and lied down.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, hoping that it would help him fall asleep. His mind wandered to the piano and he remembered the conversation in his head as he played the song. Was it just his imagination? It could have been. Who knows, he might be going insane without even knowing it!

Still, he found it rather odd. All the times when he played the song, all he could hear was only one person's voice that belonged to a boy, which he assumed, himself. However, during the afternoon, he could hear another, one that belonged to a girl's.

_"Twinkle twinkle little star."_

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He was sure that Nanami could be a big hit, if she had chosen to be an idol rather than a composer. He could still remember her voice in his head, still as clear as day. It was filled with kindness, sincerity and happiness. If she was an idol, he'd immediately ask her to do a duet with him. Oh, how happy he'd be, he would have felt like the king of the world!

He smiled. Having her to himself for the whole day made him happy as well. She was a great listener and seemed to be easily amazed by things she didn't know.

He blinked several times slowly, the weariness starting to take its effect. He succumbed himself to sleep, thinking if he was lucky enough to have another day with her all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : I'm so sorry. Update will be extremely slow as my interest and love for this anime has...depleted. I'm extremely sorry and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Dear readers, thank you for waiting.

* * *

Masato's acceptance as the lead made everyone happy, and it only made him relieved.

He heard someone singing, a girl's voice, and he could never mistake it for anybody else's. He smiled and walked faster, his smile turning into a very wide one.

_"Why is a man playing a woman's role?"_

_ "There isn't any woman around here, so I'm doing it."_

_ "But there's Haruka, right?"_

_ "What?"_

Just a few words could not describe his relief when Masato declined, saying that he didn't want to cause her any trouble. The idea of someone else other than himself hugging her, let it be for a job or whatever, he was not okay with that. Although, he felt kind of bad, he wanted Masato to get the lead role, but he wasn't willing to allow that.

He rushed to the practice room and saw her, _Nanami_, playing the piano passionately with her graceful fingers.

As she saw him came in, she stopped playing and stood up.

"Syo-kun!" She greeted happily. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling nervously, he scratched the back of his head and said, "I was walking around and then I heard you singing…so I came."

With that said, his stomach gave a low growl and there was a tint of pink on his face. Nanami just giggled. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

He nodded excitedly, with that smile on his face, and said, "Of course!"

* * *

The waiter came and took their empty plates, to be replaced by their desserts. Syo had a slice of chocolate cake, while Nanami had a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

As Syo took a bite of his cake, he looked away for a little before looking back at Nanami, again. Since that day, since the day he saved here, he had always wanted to thank her. It was because of her he could make that jump. It was always because of her.

"Nanami, do you remember that time when…erm, how do I say this?" He looked around as if trying to find the right words. "That… That night when you came to pass me my bag and you nearly fell?"

She said, "Oh, that night. What about it, Syo-kun?"

"I," he paused as he took a deep breath. "I wanted to say thank you, for helping me make that jump."

"Thank you? I should be the one thanking you. You saved me! If you didn't, who knew what could have happened to me," she said while putting her fork down.

"Nanami," he said as he took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and leaned slightly towards her.

Her eyes widened at his sudden actions. She felt her heart beat faster. The beating echoed in her brain and a question wandered around.

_Could it be…? Does he remember?_

"Thank you," he finally said.

She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in and felt her heart's pumping behavious go back to normal. If she wasn't in front of Syo right now, she'd scoff.

_What was I even expecting?_

She gave a small smile and said, "Thank you, too."

* * *

She smiled when she thought back to that day. "Everyone looked so cute at the bazaar! Where did you get the costumes from?"

"Natsuki made them the night before. Then, on the day, he forced us all to finish our work quickly and asked us to wear the costumes," he said with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Natsuki-san really like cute stuffs, huh?"

Syo sighed and shook his head, remembering all the times when Natsuki would force him to wear something. "I can't say it's a good thing."

They walked silently to the studio in town, where Syo was going to do his recording. Nanami decided to tag along, seeing as she wanted to walk around town.

"So you're going to go around town alone?" Syo asked as they stopped a few shops away from the studio.

She hummed excitedly with a smile, and her smile was not helping in reducing his worries. Just thinking of the last time when she was lost and, _thankfully _– he could not believe he was feeling that way – saw _Satsuki, _which led him to her.

He gave an uncertain smile. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course! I don't get lost that easily," she said.

He couldn't help but laugh.

_Apparently you do._

He had to think of a way to at least get someone to go with her. With her personality, all kinds of trouble changed from impossible to possible. He looked inside the studio and saw people but none he knew of.

_Damn._

Even if he wanted to accompany her, she'd have to wait for his recording session to end, and it would take hours. He looked at his phone, 3:00 P.M. He paced back and forth for a while, with his fist covering his mouth.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. "Nanami, I'm going to go in for a while. I'll be back real quick, okay? Stay here and don't move."

She tilted her head to the side curiously and replied, "Sure."

Syo rushed in, and when the staff saw him they immediately said, "Ah, Kurusu-san, we're ready when you are."

Syo looked away slightly and wore a sorry face. "Ah, actually, a thing just came up..." He clapped his hands together and put it in front of him while saying, "I'm sorry! I can't do the recording today!"

The staff looked at him and said, "Ah, its okay. Since you're the last of the day to do the recording, if you really _can't_, then I guess we'll be dismissing from work early."

Syo put his hands down slowly. "So, I'm not making any trouble?"

The staff smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, Kurusu-san. I'm sure everyone would like a rest after so much work this morning."

"Thank you so much!" He ran out and saw Nanami looking at the sky, both her hands holding her bag. "Nanami!"

She turned to look at him. He said, "I'll go with you."

She asked curiously, "Around town? Then what about your recording?"

Syo looked away for a moment. "Ah, they were really busy this morning and now they're tired so... I thought that maybe they could take a rest." He gave an uncertain smile.

Nanami smiled as well and said, "Oh, so that's it. I was worried you wanted to cancel your recording session." She didn't notice how he tensed up for a moment. "If you did that, your reputation will be affected."

He rubbed the back of his head and started to walk away from the studio. "Well, let's decide where to go! Where do you want to go?"

She smiled and walked right next to him. "There's a festival just around here."

"Ah! I know where it is! It's the one where ice sculptures are made and then on display, right?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"I wanted to go there tonight, after my recording session. I go there every year." He looked at her excited face. "Let's go there during the night. It looks the best at that time."

"Sure!"


End file.
